Play sets for toy vehicles are popular toys which are known to provide entertainment and excitement to a user. These play sets typically include a track configuration intended to guide a propelled toy vehicle, such as a 1/64 scale die-cast metal toy vehicle, through a course. The track configurations include closed-loop continuous track arrangements and open-end arrangements. Toy vehicles are placed on these play set tracks and propelled across the configuration by hand or by an external propulsion means.
To bring increased entertainment and excitement to play sets, track configurations may include features such as intersecting tracks, loop segments, and other types of track configurations.
Accordingly, a play set for toy vehicles that can propel multiple toy vehicles along various track segments, which sometimes interact with each other and sometimes are separate from each other is desired.